Cruelle Séparation
by LeslieSidle
Summary: C'était il y a cinq ans, un soir d'hiver pour être exact. Une relation que je croyais vouer à l'échec avant même de la consommer…


**Cruelle Séparation**

**Auteur :** Leslie

**Résumé :** C'était il y a cinq ans, un soir d'hiver pour être exact. Une relation que je croyais vouer à l'échec avant même de la consommer…

**Spoilers :** Vagues références à la saison 1

* * *

C'était il y a cinq ans, un soir d'hiver pour être exact. Une relation que je croyais vouer à l'échec avant même de la consommer. Une jugement fondé sur ces nombreuses années précédents notre rencontre, durant lesquelles je la voyais évoluer et se rapprocher de moi. Trop près de moi. Mes sentiments pour elle étaient différents de ceux que j'avais déjà éprouvés pour d'autres femmes. Cette fois, ils étaient plus intenses mais à la fois inconnus. Ca me faisait peur. 

J'avais essayer de me faire une raison et donc de les refouler dans un coin de mon esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois que je la voyais ou lui parlais au téléphone, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver à une nouvelle vie, en sa compagnie.

Le jour où elle est venue à Vegas travaillé pour moi, parce que j'avais besoin de ses compétences, je savais qu'elle ne repartirait plus.

Durant une année, nous avons travaillés côte à côte, profitant de cette proximité qui nous unissait. Mais tout cela ne pouvait durer, malheureusement. Je la savais attirée par mon travail et mes facultés de scientifiques, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle l'était également par ma personnalité et, moi-même. De mon côté, il m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent, de penser à elle d'une manière interdite. Après tout, j'étais son superviseur et aucune relation n'était envisageable. Cela mettrait en danger nos carrières respectives.

Pendant toute cette première année, nous avions évolué dans une relation qui était passée de platonique à quelque chose de plus en plus physique. Des regards subtils échangés de temps à autre, des mots ou phrases à double sens ponctuaient nos discussions professionnelles, des violations volontaires ou non de l'espace personnel sans oublier un léger flirt qui n'avait rien à faire sur les lieux de crimes ou autres délits.

Tout a basculé en l'espace de quelques heures.

Une affaire particulière venait d'être résolue mais la pression avait du mal à s'écouler de ses épaules. Sous une volonté d'acier comme la sienne se trouvait également une personne fragile. Je m'étais retrouvé devant sa porte, sans savoir vraiment comment être arrivé là.

Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit, j'avais éprouvé la sensation urgente de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne jamais la laisser seule.

Mais je m'étais contenté d'entrer en silence et de la suivre à travers son appartement. Elle s'assit sur le canapé sans me regarder.

* * *

" Sara ? " appela-t-il d'une voix douce mais aucune réponse ne lui fut retourner 

Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, ce qui la surprit quelque peu.

" Ecoute, je sais que tu as fais tout ton possible pour coincer ce type… mais ne te blâme pas s'il a réussit à échapper aux mailles du filet "

" J'ai honte de dire ça mais… ça ne me fait plus rien. Autant avant j'en souffrais énormément mais maintenant… c'est devenu une banalité. "

" Je sais ce que tu ressens... Pourquoi ne pas prendre un congé ? Tu devrais quitter Vegas et aller te reposer dans un endroit où tu te sens à l'aise. " suggéra-t-il

" Je n'ai pas envie de prendre de vacances " rétorqua-t-elle

" Sara, tu as besoin de prendre peu le large de temps en temps. Ca te feras du bien " confia-t-il

" Tu devrais d'abord écouter tes conseils avant de parler "

" Je sais bien mais… ne suis pas l'exemple d'un vieil idiot comme moi " dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

" Tu ne voudrais pas partir avec moi? Comme ça tu pourrais me protéger si jamais je faisais encore des cauchemars… " émit-elle sans arrière pensée

Grissom resta interdit durant quelques secondes, cette phrase lui rappelait un certain épisode ayant eu lieux dans son bureau quelques temps auparavant.

" Je… " commença-t-elle en bégayant. Il ne savait quoi lui répondre mais ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du sien.

" Tu sais que je te protègerai n'importe quand… " admit-il

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, l'esprit vide de toute pensée contraignante. Aucun d'eux ne su vraiment comment leur étreinte avait commencée. Peut-être était-ce simplement un accord silencieux qui s'était communiqué entre leurs âmes.

* * *

Il devait être très tôt dans la matinée lorsque je me suis réveillé. Son corps nu contre le mien semblait avoir été sculpté pour moi tellement nous nous complétions. 

Elle dormait paisiblement, sa respiration lente et régulière me rassurait quelque peu. J'avais envie de la couvrir de baisers et la réveiller afin de lui faire l'amour, encore et encore. Mais je m'étais contenté de l'observer, pour une fois sans interdits.

Evidemment, dans ma vie, toutes les bonnes choses semblent ne pas durer longtemps. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit, toutes les questions que je m'étais toujours posé avant revenaient dans ma tête, toujours aussi confuses. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un couteau en plein ventre. Je me voyais perdre mon travaille et ma carrière, je voyais  
Sara se faire licencier et me rendre responsable de tout ça, je voyais les gens poser des regards moqueurs de notre couple, moi étant plus âgé qu'elle. Des tas d'images se bousculaient dans mon esprit et il m'était subitement impossible de rester là plus longtemps. Je retirai avec précaution mon bras qui était sous sa nuque avant de me lever sans trop faire de bruit.

Sara ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

" Grissom…? " appela-t-elle d'une voix calme

Aucune réponse. Elle se retourna lentement, ne voulant pas affronter la dure réalité des choses. A la place où il était retombé quelques heures plus tôt se trouvait un espace froid et vide.

Sara poussa un long soupir avant de se lever d'un bond. Elle s'enroula dans son drap et partit vers son salon – cuisine. Elle nota l'absence de ses vêtements qui la veille, s'étaient étaler au sol le long du chemin. Il était bien parti. Et aucune note ne lui était adressée.

Le soir venu, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers son bureau, elle devait lui parler. Ce qui était arrivé entre eux, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Malheureusement, son bureau était fermé.

" Il ne viendra pas ce soir. " annonça une voix féminine derrière elle.

" Je te demande pardon? "

" Grissom est parti à un séminaire dans l'Utah. Je suis en charge ce soir et les trois prochains jours. "

" Vraiment? Depuis quand c'était prévu? " demanda-t-elle perdant le calme de sa voix

" Je ne sais pas… Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander de le remplacer. Sara… est-ce que tout va bien? " s'enquit Catherine

" Oui. Non. J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. " soupira-t-elle

" Ok… Bon, je t'ai mis avec moi sur l'affaire du vol à main armé. Va prendre tes affaires, je t'attends sur le parking. " dit-elle avant de s'éloigner

* * *

Lorsque je suis revenu quelques jours plus tard, elle était partie. Elle avait démissionnée et quitté Vegas. Je ne m'étais alors jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie. J'étais responsable de son départ. 

J'avais voulu m'éloigner d'elle par n'importe quel moyen et aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là. Sara avait demandé à Catherine, qui savait à présent tout, de ne communiquer son adresse à personne, moi en premier.

Je voulais lui parler, j'avais besoin de lui parler, mais d'après Catherine, elle refusait catégoriquement de me voir. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je lui avais fait trop de mal.

Un mois plus tard, la vie suivait son cours normale ou presque. Pour l'équipe, j'étais celui qui avait fait partir Sara, ils m'en voulaient tous. Elle me manquait, énormément. Je dormais très mal, j'accumulais les heures supplémentaires. Rentrer seul dans une maison vide me lassait, mais après tout, je l'avais bien cherché.

Je me trouvais dans mon bureau à signer des dossiers lorsqu'une ombre apparu au-dessus de moi. J'avais d'abord cru à une hallucination quand je l'avais vu, mais non, elle était bien réelle.

* * *

" Sara… " il avait du mal à parler 

" Bonsoir Grissom "

" Je… écoute… " mais elle l'empêcha de continuer, le stoppant d'un signe de la main. Elle ne lui souriait pas ni ne montrait de quelconque signe amical.

" Ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas venu pour écouter ce que tu avais à dire. C'est fini, je ne retournerai plus dans le passé. Si je suis ici, c'est pour une autre raison. " annonça-t-elle d'une voix dure avant de s'asseoir

Il fut vraiment surpris de la voir si froide envers lui, mais là encore, tout était de sa faute.

" Ce que j'ai à dire est vraiment important… Je… Je suis enceinte. " lui apprit-elle

Grissom sentit comme une enclume qui venait de tomber sur lui. Il était choqué par la nouvelle, il ne s'y attendait pas.

" Si je suis venue de te le dire, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de garder cet enfant et de ne rien te cacher. Je veux qu'il puisse grandir en ayant un père, et en sachant qui il est. Maintenant à toi de savoir si tu veux être de la partie ou non. "

Il resta muet quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis finalement, le poids se retira de ses épaules et un sourire illumina son visage.

" Bien entendu je serai là. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour no… le bébé. " dit-il serein

" Parfait. Tu es libre de venir à San Francisco quand tu le veux, je ne t'empêcherai jamais de le voir. "

Il acquiesça de la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

" Bon, Catherine m'attends, je dois partir tôt demain. Je ne veux pas manquer de cours. " annonça-t-elle en se levant

Il sortit de son fauteuil d'un mouvement rapide.

" Tu… tu es dans l'enseignement, maintenant? " demanda-t-il curieux

" Oui. L'université de Frisco m'a intégrée, j'enseigne les techniques de la police scientifique aux secondes années. "

" Oh… Ca doit être intéressant. "

" Ca l'est. " répondit-elle sans le regarder

" Je… Je peux t'emmener dîner quelque part? " proposa-t-il

" Grissom… " elle soupira avant de continuer " Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire alors je vais être claire: je ne suis pas venue dans l'espoir qu'on se réconcilie ou autre. J'ai tiré un trait sur le passé et sur… toi. " sa voix ne laissait place à aucun argument possible

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête, intérieurement furieux contre lui-même pour avoir perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

J'étais resté planté dans mon bureau pendant un long moment, une douleur affreuse me perçait le cœur. Sara me haïssait mais comble de l'ironie, nous allions avoir un enfant ensemble. Rien de tel pour un bébé que de naître dans un couple désuni. Malgré tout, je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux. J'étais toujours aussi amoureux d'elle, comment ne pas l'être ? 

Quelques semaines passèrent avant qu'elle ne m'appelle, afin de me donner des nouvelles sur la grossesse. Je lui avais demandé de me tenir au courant pour la première échographie importante, voulant être auprès d'elle lorsque l'on suivrait l'évolution de ce fœtus que nous avions crée.

J'essayais d'aller la voir une semaine par mois, c'était le mieux que je pouvais obtenir du directeur. Notre temps ensemble était réduit à des tensions, peu de discussion et les changements d'humeur permanents de Sara qui ponctuaient sa grossesse. Par-dessus tout ça, j'avais du mal à m'habituer aux changements vu que je vivais à l'envers d'elle. J'étais toujours prêt à l'aider lorsqu'elle avait ses nausées matinales mais elle me repoussait, me trouvant trop étouffant. Je me sentais blessé par ses refus envers mon aide mais je ne disais rien. Tout aurait pu être différent si je ne l'avais pas quitté ce matin là.

J'observais d'un œil émerveillé son ventre s'arrondir au fil des mois, trouvant que ça lui allait bien, pour une personne si mal à l'aise avec les enfants.

Je me souviens aussi de la sensation ressentie lorsque le bébé bougeait, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur San Francisco, Sara venait de s'asseoir sur son canapé, après une longue douche chaude. Elle finit par trouver une position confortable, chose difficile avec une ventre de sept mois. 

Quand Grissom passa dans le salon, il ne pu s'empêcher de la voir sourire, les mains posées sur le ventre.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? " s'enquit-il

" Je la sens bouger. " répondit-elle en fermant les yeux et relevant son t-shirt quelque peu.

" Ah… " il s'avança légèrement avec des gestes incertains.

" Viens ici " lui dit Sara en tendant sa main

Il la prit d'un geste mal assuré et se laissa guider. Sara lui fit mine de s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, juste à côté d'elle avant de placer sa main doucement sur son ventre. Cela lui provoquait une sensation étrange qu'elle s'empressa de refouler dans un coin de son esprit.

" Attends, ça va revenir " lui assura-t-elle alors que les coups de pieds cessèrent

Elle fit glisser sa main sur son ventre et s'arrêta net lorsque le bébé donna un nouveau coup.

Grissom émit un petit son de surprise et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" C'est… impressionnant " bégaya-t-il

" Oui, surtout quand ça lui prend au beau milieu de la nuit " plaisanta Sara

* * *

Ca me fait toujours autant sourire. Cette scène restera graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'aurais eu envie de poser ma tête sur le ventre de Sara et écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur… 

Les derniers mois de la grossesse furent les plus durs, elle semblait soulagée quand je débarquais mais elle savait bien le cacher. Elle avait du mal à se déplacer mais heureusement ses parents venaient souvent l'aider. J'étais contente que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle lorsque je n'étais pas là, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi. Malheureusement, Cavallo n'acceptait pas mes demandes de congés supplémentaires. Pourtant, je n'avais pas pris de vacances depuis des années.

Le jour où Sara a accouchée, je n'étais pas auprès d'elle. C'est quelque chose que je regretterais toujours. Même si nos rapports étaient toujours aussi difficiles.

* * *

Enfermé dans son bureau à rédiger des rapports après une affaire particulièrement difficile, Grissom n'étais pas d'humeur joyeuse. 

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le téléphone se fasse entendre.

" Grissom " dit-il d'une voix nonchalante

" Ici John Sidle, le père de Sara. Elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir… elle vient d'être emmenée à l'hôpital, le bébé arrive. "

" Je prends le premier avion disponible. Merci "

" C'est normal. Elle est au San Francisco Medical Center "

Dès que Grissom eut raccroché, il prit ses affaires et sauta dans un taxi. Sur le chemin, il appela Catherine pour la prévenir de son absence.

A l'aéroport, il dû attendre une demi-heure pour un vol direct. Il était sur le qui vive et ne réussi à se calmer, qu'une fois installé à bord de l'appareil.

Il arriva enfin à l'hôpital une heure et demie plus tard, à bout de souffle. Après s'être fait donner la direction de la chambre de Sara, il se dépêcha d'atteindre les lieux.

Une fois devant la porte, il souffla avant de toquer doucement et d'entrer. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à part Sara assise dans son lit, berçant quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'il entra et lui donna faible mais magnifique sourire. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Grissom concentra son attention sur le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait le tour de son lit pour s'approcher d'elle. Il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, émerveillé devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

Sara tourna alors l'enfant vers lui afin qu'il puisse mieux la voir.

" Voici une petite fille en parfaite santé qui avait hâte de voir son papa. " dit-elle en souriant

Il se mit à sourire également, se sentant comme sur un nuage.

" Tu veux la prendre? " offrit-elle

" Oh… je… "

" Ce n'est pas compliqué tu verras. " dit-elle avant de lui tendre le nourrisson

Grissom l'attrapa précautionneusement, ayant peur de lui faire mal à cause de sa force. Lorsqu'il eut fini de placer le bébé confortablement, il se trouva en train de tomber amoureux d'une seconde personne.

" Sara… " commença-t-il sans quitter sa fille du regard

" Quoi? " répondit-elle absorbée par l'enfant

" Je… suis désolé, de ne pas avoir été là "

" Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents sont là, ils sont partis me chercher des affaires. "

" Je voulais être là, pour elle et… pour toi " avoua-t-il avant de lever les yeux sur elle

Il fut étonné lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne pendant un court instant. Un geste tendre alors que leur relation était toujours aussi tendue.

" Est-ce que… tu as une idée de prénom? " demanda-t-il soudainement

" Quelques-unes. Et toi? "

" Pas tellement… Je ne suis pas très doué pour trouver des prénoms. "

" Tu n'auras qu'à me donner ton avis sur ceux que j'aiment "

" Ok. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? " dit-il incertain et Sara lui fit un signe de tête

" Je voudrais qu'elle porte mon nom… est-ce que ça te pose un problème? "

" Absolument pas. J'avais prévu de le lui donner, de toute façon. " répondit-elle

" Merci. "

Après quelques minutes de silence, il fini par lui dire:

" Tu devrais te reposer, elle dort, je vais la mettre dans son berceau. "

" D'accord. " elle embrassa le front de sa fille avant de la voir s'éloigner.

* * *

Après avoir posé notre bébé dans son cocon, j'observais Sara se coucher, faisant face au berceau. Je lui avais rapproché afin qu'elle l'ait à bout de bras. Avant de sortir, j'avais étais pris de la furieuse envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser mais elle m'aurait repoussé, sans aucun doute. 

Je lui avais alors simplement souhaité une bonne nuit puis lui avait promis que je reviendrai à la première heure.

Dans le couloir, j'avais croisé ses parents. Alors que son père s'était montré aimable envers moi, sa mère quant à elle, m'avait regardé et parlé froidement. Elle protégeait sa fille, c'était normal.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, je m'étais mis à la recherche d'un hôtel, ne pouvant pas aller chez Sara. Ses parents restaient chez elle et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de nouvelles réflexions cinglantes.

Comme promis, le lendemain j'étais auprès de Sara. Elle devait sortir au cours de la matinée et ses parents étaient passés en coup de vent puis étaient partis faire quelques achats pour le bébé. La veille, je n'avais pas pu voir les yeux de ma fille étant donné qu'elle était endormie. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je la tenais dans les bras, elle m'observait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sara et j'en étais fier. Sara qui justement, m'avait laissé seul avec le bébé pendant qu'elle se changeait.

Je la berçais tranquillement, tout en lui parlant.

* * *

" Alors mon ange, tu va découvrir ta nouvelle maison tout à l'heure… Tu vas voir, tu as une maman extraordinaire. Je suis désolé si je ne serai pas toujours là pour toi, je n'ai pas su garder celle que j'aime. C'est à cause de moi si un jour on se dispute ou autre… Tout aurait pu être différent, on aurait pu tous vivre ensemble mais non, j'ai tout gâché. Je suis désolé. " finit-il tristement 

Sara se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte tout le temps de son monologue. Elle avait tout entendu. Et même si elle avait la sensation d'être poignardée en plein cœur, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle avait trop souffert.

Elle entra dans la pièce faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

" Je suis prête. " annonça-t-elle avant de venir prendre le bébé.

" Très bien, je vais prendre tes affaires. "

* * *

Les jours suivants s'étaient très bien passés. Evidemment il y avait des hauts et des bas mais tout ce qui m'importait était d'être avec ma fille. Et Sara. Nous nous étions assis sur son canapé en attendant le retour des ses parents et elle m'avait exposé quelques prénoms qu'elle aimaient. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant de trouver le prénom parfait.

* * *

" Que penses-tu d'Emy? " devant son air peu approbatif, elle continuait sa liste. 

" Mary? Molly? Allison? Madison? Bon, je n'ai pas dis mon préféré: Jade? " il croisa son regard à ce moment précis et ils surent que ce serait le bon prénom.

" Jade Grissom. Ca sonne plutôt bien! " lança-t-elle

" C'est parfait " dit-il avec un sourire

* * *

Jade Grissom, un prénom parfait pour une petite fille parfaite. Ma fille, l'enfant que j'avais fait avec Sara. La seule personne avait laquelle j'aurai voulu fonder une famille. 

Moi qui avais pensé qu'avec l'arrivée de Jade, ma relation avec Sara se radoucirait, j'avais tort. Je ne pouvais toujours pas venir plus d'une semaine par mois et Sara, toujours en congé parental, était très fatiguée. Ses parents devaient faire marcher leur bed & breakfast, ils n'étaient plus aussi présent qu'avant. La plupart du temps quand je débarquais devant sa porte, nous n'échangions même plus de politesse. Sara était tellement fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir debout. Je prenais donc le relais pendant la semaine, j'étais content d'être auprès de ma fille et content que Sara puisse se reposer. Elle le méritait.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à promener, divertir ou encore jouer avec Jade. Elle grandissait vite, trop vite. Chaque mois elle avait changé, et je loupais tout ça. Au lieu de rentrer dans une maison pleine de vie le soir, je rentrais dans cette maison si vide et impersonnelle qui ne me servait guère qu'à dormir.

Avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive, une année s'était déjà écoulée. Nous avions fêté le premier anniversaire de Jade à Vegas, chez Catherine puis Sara avait été quelques jours chez ses parents. Personne n'avait cru Catherine lorsqu'elle avait dit aux autres que Sara était enceinte et encore moins quand elle m'avait identifié comme étant le père. Quelque part au fond d'eux, m'avait-ils dit, ils avaient espérés que c'était moi. Apparemment ici, tout le monde nous voyait flirter ou bien cacher notre attirance l'un pour l'autre, sauf bien sûr Sara et moi-même. Les deux personnes concernées étaient les plus aveuglées par la situation.

Les mois passèrent de nouveau à vive allure. Un soir, alors qu'il y avait un gros orage à l'extérieur, j'avais entendu Jade pleurer. Elle m'avait aussitôt tendu les bras en me voyant, elle avait peur de la tempête. Je l'avais pris, séchant ses larmes et la portant dans le salon…

* * *

" C'est l'orage qui te fais peur, mon ange? " dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front 

Jade semblait plus rassurée dans les bras de son père que dans son lit. Grissom l'emmena alors plus près de la fenêtre.

" Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'orage, ce n'est rien que du bruit et de la lumière. " il continua à lui expliquer la constitution de l'orage en y impliquant des faits scientifiques.

Il se mit finalement assis sur le sofa, Jade contre lui et attendit un éclair.

" Lorsqu'un éclair apparaît, il suffit de compter jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le bruit du tonnerre et ainsi on peut savoir à quel distance se situe l'orage. C'est intéressant non? " il savait que sa fille ne relèverait pas la moitié de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. A un an et demi, la physique est loin de l'esprit des petites filles.

Alors que Grissom comptait à voix haute pour montrer un exemple à sa fille, Sara sortit de sa chambre, l'air fatigué.

" Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda-t-elle

" Elle a eu peur de l'orage alors je l'ai prise "

" Ah oui, alors pourquoi est-tu ici en train de lui faire peur encore plus en attendant les coups de tonnerre? " le ton de sa voix était exaspéré

" Sara… "

" Ca suffit Gil, j'en ai marre de tes expériences bizarres. Elle a besoin de dormir, pas d'être excitée davantage. " elle s'approcha d'eux et prit Jade dans ses bras

" Allez viens ma puce, on retourne se coucher "

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la chambre, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Grissom.

" J'ai cours de bonne heure demain, je ne serai pas là quand tu devras partir. Tu connais la maison, tu te débrouilleras pour manger. "

Il resta muet et triste. Elle ne lui souhaitait même pas un bon retour à Vegas.

* * *

Comme prévu, le lendemain j'avais déjeuné seul. Jade était à la crèche et Sara à l'université. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps, elle s'écartait encore plus de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'était dur de voir la femme que vous aimiez être si froide envers vous. Catherine savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait le voir dans mon comportement mais aussi parce qu'elle et Sara étaient devenues plus proches depuis qu'elle était partie. 

Les deux mois suivants s'étaient passés comme si rien n'était arrivé. Sara m'avait reproché de trop gâter Jade mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Je la voyais une semaine chaque mois. C'est nerveusement très dur et moralement, ce n'est pas terrible non plus. Elle grandissait loin de moi et je vieillissais tout seul dans mon coin.

Durant l'année des deux ans de Jade, il y eut un épisode qui aurait pu s'avérer tragique. Tout dépend pour qui.

* * *

Sara venait de quitter l'université lorsque son portable sonna. 

" Oui? " elle écouta attentivement ce que lui disait son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher sèchement et de courir vers sa voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle appela une autre personne et se dirigea vers l'aéroport.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entrait en courant dans Desert Palm, l'hôpital de Las Vegas. Elle prit immédiatement le chemin des soins intensifs où elle aperçut une personne familière.

" Catherine! " appela-t-elle

" Sara… je suis contente que tu ai pu venir aussi vite. " répondit-elle tristement

" Comment va-t-il? "

" Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, je suis désolée… "

" J'ai besoin de savoir! " força-t-elle

Catherine l'entraîna dans un nouveau couloir, désert et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

" Ils pensent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. Mais s'il survit, il y a bon espoir. " dit-elle difficilement

" Oh mon dieu! " soupira Sara avant de porter sa main à sa bouche. Elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux

" Il faut que je le vois! " annonça-t-elle

" Sara… " commença son amie

" S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de le voir… " elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Catherine

Cette dernière acquiesça avant de lui montrer une porte. Sara se précipita vers elle et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

Elle vit alors Grissom étendu là, sur ce lit d'hôpital, relié à toute une tonne de tuyau et autres perfusions. Il était vraiment très pâle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, effrayée par cette image à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Elle attrapa une chaise et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

" Gil… " elle déposa un rapide baiser sur son poignet

" Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Jade et moi avons besoin de toi! " les larmes pouvaient enfin couler librement le long de ses joues.

" Tu peux me dire ce que je vais faire si tu me laisses? Jade a besoin de son père! Et j'ai besoin de toi! Je t'aime… "

Lorsque Catherine entra dans la salle quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva son amie dans une position des plus inconfortables. Sara avait la tête posée sur le torse de Grissom et une main dessus également. Catherine décida malgré tout de la laisser récupérer, elle devait elle aussi rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, Sara ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa nuque lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle se redressa dans sa chaise sans lâcher la main de Grissom. Elle l'observa un instant, il était toujours en vie mais après? Ses questions demeurèrent sans réponses car un médecin entra dans la salle.

" Bonjour, je suis le docteur Malone, vous devez être Sara. " celle-ci lui répondit d'un signe de tête

" Votre amie m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Je vois que Mr Grissom a tenu le coup, je vais faire de nouvelles analyses pour m'assurer de son état. "

" Dites-moi franchement, il a des chances de s'en sortir? " demanda-t-elle sans perdre de temps

" De telles blessures par balles sont généralement mortelles, mais il a l'air de s'accrocher. Je pense qu'il a toutes les chances de se rétablir complètement. Mais ce sera long un long parcours. " répondit-il

Dans la journée, les résultats étaient revenus, ils semblaient plutôt encourageant. Sara était auprès de lui lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur sa main. Ses yeux se fixèrent tout de suite sur le visage de Grissom, elle était surprise de le trouver alerte.

" Gil… " appela-t-elle doucement

" Sara " répondit-il en ayant du mal à parler

" Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. "

" Désolé… Où est Jade? " demanda-t-il

" Mon père s'en occupe. Je suis venue ici dès que j'ai pu. "

* * *

Le rétablissement était plutôt dur. J'ai encore du mal à me souvenir en détails de ce qui m'est arrivé mais en tout cas, ça m'a bien sonné. J'étais avec Warrick sur un meurtre à côté de Vegas, apparemment le tueur était revenu sur les lieux et s'en était prit à la première personne qu'il avait trouvée. Moi. Deux balles en pleine poitrine et je perdais mon sang à grande vitesse. Si une ambulance n'avait pas été dans les parages, je ne serais plus ici à raconter cette mésaventure. 

Sara avait fait venir Jade à Vegas pour moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui montrer des tas de choses, comme mes collections d'insectes et elle en redemandait toujours. Sara avait même dit une phrase que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. _"C'est bien la fille de son père, les mêmes gênes d'entomologiste"_

Bref, durant ce séjour, j'en avais même oublié mes propres blessures.

Le temps avait repris son cours normal après cela et Jade arrivait sur ses trois ans. Sara et moi étions retombés dans une routine, mon agression l'avait épuisé nerveusement et moralement. Tout ça je l'avais su par Catherine, un soir où nous discutions après un dossier assez dur.

La première année scolaire de Jade s'achevait et Sara m'avait appelé pour me confirmer la date du spectacle que la maternelle avait organisé. J'avais hâte d'y arriver pour revoir ma petite fille. J'aurais tellement voulu être avec elle pour l'accompagner à l'école et aller la rechercher.

* * *

Arrivant à l'aéroport avec quelques minutes de retard, Grissom se précipita à l'enregistrement des bagages. Comble de l'ironie, on lui annonça que les vols étaient tous retardés à cause des mauvaises conditions météo. Il devait absolument se rendre à San Francisco dans la soirée. 

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Sara. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, il attendit une réponse.

" Gil, je me fiche que les avions aient du retard, il faut que tu sois là. Essaie au moins de faire ça pour ta fille! " dit-elle froidement

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il décida de louer une voiture. Il lui restait un peu moins de trois heures pour arriver à Frisco.

Sur la route, la neige qu'il avait rencontrée en Californie lui faisait perdre du temps. Il continuait tout de même de rouler à bonne allure.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'école de Jade, il lui restait dix minutes avant que le spectacle ne commence. Il suivit quelques parents afin de trouver la salle, puis ne voyant pas Sara, il décida de rester au fond de la salle.

Après que la représentation soit finie, il attendit patiemment que les gens vident la salle afin de trouver Sara et Jade.

" Papa! " entendit-il avant de voir sa fille courir vers lui avec un grand sourire

" Hey mon ange " dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras

" Je vois que tu as pu arriver à temps " lui dit Sara en arrivant à sa hauteur

" Oui, en brisant les limitations de vitesse et le code de la route un nombre incalculable de fois. " répondit-il

* * *

Après cela, je les avais emmené dîner. Pendant le repas, j'avais partagé ma fierté avec Sara devant la précocité de Jade. C'était une enfant en avance sur son âge, elle avait dit son premier mot vers deux ans et à mon grand bonheur, c'était _'papa'_ qu'elle avait réussi à dire. Sara était très fier et semblait contente qu'elle ait dit papa au lieu de maman. "_Elle te vois beaucoup moins et tu lui manques énormément, c'est normal" _m'avait-elle expliqué 

A ma grande surprise, je les avais retrouvés chez Catherine lors d'une soirée. Catherine fêtait son anniversaire et avait voulu organiser une sorte de repas. Bien entendu, elle avait convié Sara. Lindsey, la fille de Cath, aimait beaucoup Jade, elle la considérait un peu comme une petite sœur.

Pendant la soirée, Sara ne m'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Mis à part quelques banalités.

En fin de soirée, Sara se leva, l'air fatigué et annonça:

" Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, j'ai encore de la route à faire. "

" Tu repars à San Francisco maintenant? " lui demanda Grissom surpris

" Oui. J'ai un rendez-vous important demain en début d'après-midi "

Les invités de Catherine étaient pratiquement tous partis, et ceux qui restaient, discutaient dans un coin du salon. Grissom et Sara étaient les seuls à table.

" Sara… tu ne devrais pas repartir, il est tard et tu es fatiguée. Pourquoi ne pas venir à la maison? Jade et toi pourrez dormir tranquillement. " proposa-t-il

" Je… non… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais demander à Catherine si je peux rester ici. " dit-elle en voyant son amie revenir dans le salon

" Sara, je suis désolée mais mes parents dorment ici, je n'ai pas assez de place " s'excusa-t-elle

" Allez, rentre avec moi " poursuivit Grissom

" Ok, mais uniquement parce que Jade sera contente. " se résigna-t-elle

" Parfait. Je vais la chercher " annonça-t-il

* * *

Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec moi. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir mais au moins je pouvais voir ma fille plus longtemps. J'avais porté Jade endormie jusqu'à mon véhicule et l'avais installé sans la réveiller. Sara était sur le siège passager et ne m'avait échangé aucun mot durant le trajet. 

Arrivés chez moi, Sara avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre que j'avais faite pour Jade. Elle ne l'avait pas occupé souvent. Le lendemain matin, je leur avais préparé le petit déjeuner, qui avait apparemment bien plu à Jade. Une heure plus tard, elles étaient parties.

L'année des quatre ans de Jade marquèrent un tournant dans ma relation avec Sara. Nous avions continués à nous voir chaque mois, dans le même climat froid et distant. Nous avions tout de même réussit à échanger quelques conversations agréables.

* * *

Grissom était en train de se préparer une tasse de café, il ne travaillait pas et avait décidé de se reposer. La veille il avait fait une déclaration à la télé dans le cadre d'une enquête qui avait touché la population entière de Las Vegas et de ses environs. Alors qu'il prenait une tasse, son téléphone sonna. 

" Allo " dit-il d'un air décontracté.

" Pas mal, la barbe " annonça une voix féminine à l'autre bout

" Bonjour Sara " dit-il avec un sourire

" Salut. Je t'ai vu à la télé. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise mais ça te vas plutôt bien "

" Merci. J'avais envie de changement… A part ça, comment allez-vous ? " demanda-t-il

" Très bien. D'ailleurs c'est à propos de Jade que je t'appel "

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " s'enquit-il

" Non, non. Tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir si ça t'ennuierait de la prendre lors de ses prochaines vacances ? Elle n'arrête pas de me le demander. "

" Bien sûr que non ! J'en serai même très content ! Quand est-ce que ça tombe, que je prenne un congé. "

" Ce serait pour la semaine du quatre octobre. "

" Ok c'est noté. J'irai voir Cavallo demain. " annonça-t-il enjoué.

* * *

Il y avait un mois entre le coup de fil de Sara et l'arrivée de Jade, j'étais impatient. Chaque jour je faisais de grands projets. 

Un épisode quelque peu étrange s'était produit à l'aéroport…

* * *

Une petite voix le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il vit alors sa fille courir vers lui, l'hôtesse d'accompagnement essayant de la rattraper. 

" Hey toi ! " dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front

" Monsieur Grissom? " dit l'hôtesse et celui-ci acquiesça

" J'aurai besoin d'une pièce d'identité et de vous faire signer ce formulaire. "

Grissom posa Jade au sol avant de sortir sa carte d'identité et de suivre les indications de l'hôtesse.

Après en avoir fini, il prit Jade par la main et allèrent chercher le sac de voyage de la petite fille.

Derrière eux, une autre hôtesse avait rejoint celle qui s'était occupé de Jade.

" Il est vraiment pas mal ce type, même s'il est plus âgé que moi "

" Oh oui, tu sais qui c'est ? "

" Tu rigoles? C'est le Docteur Gil Grissom, il fait parti du labo criminel, c'est une tête. "

" Dommage qu'il soit marié " répondit-elle tristement

" Qui te dit qu'il l'est ? Tu as vu une alliance ? "

" Non, mais il a une petite fille… " soupira-t-elle

Grissom était en train de réajuster le petit sac à dos de Jade quand il entendit cette conversation. Il sentait ses joues devenir rouges et essaya de se calmer. Ces deux femmes étaient clairement en train de parler de lui et de quelque chose comme de l'attirance physique pour lui. Ca le gênait énormément mais heureusement pour lui, le sac de Jade arriva et ils sortirent sans attendre.

* * *

Les deux premiers jours s'étaient passés à merveille, j'avais acheté de la pâte à modeler pour Jade et elle adorait faire des animaux avec. Bien entendu, j'élevais la voix lorsque j'en trouvais par terre. Le troisième jour, une surprise de taille entra dans le tableau. 

Alors que Jade était installé dans le salon à faire du coloriage, on frappa à la porte. Grissom quitta sa lourde tâche qui constituait à vérifier des dossiers et alla ouvrir.

" Sara ? " laissa-t-il échapper, surpris

" Salut. " répondit-elle incertaine avant qu'il ne lui dise d'entrer

" Maman! " cria Jade avant de s'élancer vers elle

" Bonjour ma puce " elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Grissom

" Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Je… les étudiants sont en vacances également et Jade me manquait… alors je suis venue. " expliqua-t-elle

" Tu as bien fait " répondit Grissom avec un sourire

" Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste ? "

" Bien sûr que non. Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer le dîner. "

" Je viens avec toi! " annonça Jade en se précipitant vers son père

* * *

L'arrivée de Sara m'avait complètement perturbée. Je ne savais pas si elle allait aimer les projets que j'avais prévu, à ma grande surprise elle était partante. Nous avions rejoint Catherine et Lindsey à la grande fête foraine et j'avais réussit à entraîner Sara avec moi sur les montagnes russes. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste aux premiers abords mais elle avait tout de même accepté de venir. 

Alors que les wagons descendaient à vive allure sur les rails, je la sentais tendue à mes côtés. Lorsque j'avais senti sa main agripper la mienne, je l'avais observé peu rassurée. Je m'étais alors penché vers elle et avait murmuré contre son oreille 'Ferme les yeux et détends-toi' et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé à merveille, Jade avait voulu que je la porte sur mes épaules, se sentant trop petite dans la foule de gens. Elle nous avait tous bien fait rire aussi.

Mais personne ne nous avait préparé à ce qui allait arriver le jour suivant.

* * *

Assis par terre, Jade et son père s'amusaient avec des duplos, occupés à construire une maison. Sara lisait tranquillement le dernier magazine sur la médecine légale. Une belle image en sorte. 

" Sara, ton téléphone est en train de sonner " lui annonça Grissom

Celle-ci reposa son magazine et se précipita vers son portable. Grissom l'observait tandis qu'elle le retrouvait et décrochait. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Sara et que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes lorsque la jeune femme raccrocha violemment avant d'éclater en sanglots et de s'asseoir sur le sol.

Grissom se leva d'un bond et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

" Jade ! Prends tes jouets et va dans ma chambre " dit-il mais il dû le répéter plusieurs fois avant que sa fille ne réagisse, choquée par l'état sa mère.

" Sara… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

" Mon père… il a eu une crise cardiaque… il est mort, Gil " dit-elle la voix obstruée de sanglots.

" Oh Sara… " il la serra encore plus fort contre lui

Il la laissa pleurer sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée nerveusement. Il la porta et l'emmena dans la chambre de Jade où il l'installa sur le lit. Il s'assit quelques instants près d'elle, lui caressant doucement le visage et les cheveux.

* * *

Après avoir quitté sa chambre, j'étais allé m'occuper de Jade, essayant de lui expliquer la situation par des mots simples. Je lui avais fais prendre un bain et l'avais faire dormir avec moi pour la nuit, évitant ainsi de perturber Sara. 

Le lendemain matin, alors que Grissom servait le déjeuner à Jade, Sara sortit de la chambre.

" Sara… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose en particulier pour toi ? " demanda-t-il incertain

" Non ça va aller, mais merci pour hier soir. "

" C'est normal. "

Plus tard dans la journée, Sara annonça à Grissom qu'elle devait se rendre à Tamales Bay afin d'être auprès de sa famille.

" Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux " dit-il

" Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Ma mère ne t'aimes pas beaucoup et… " il coupa

" Sara… je ne viens pas pour ta mère, je viens uniquement pour être auprès de toi. Je veux dire, tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer en cas de coup dur. Je suis là. Et puis comme ça, j'occuperai Jade pendant certains moments difficiles. " annonça-t-il

" D'accord. " répondit-elle reconnaissante

* * *

Nous étions partis pour Tamales Bay dans la journée. Sara avait raison, je n'étais pas le bienvenu, sa mère me le faisait bien ressentir. Le frère de Sara était présent également, il vivait au Canada, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant, même pas lorsque Jade était née. 

Sara m'avait donné une des chambres du bed & breakfast, elle restait dans son ancienne chambre avec Jade. J'avais réussi à obtenir un prolongement de congé en demandant à Catherine de me couvrir et elle l'avait fait sans hésiter.

Pendant les deux premiers jours, je n'avais pas vu Sara beaucoup. Je restais avec Jade la plupart du temps, l'emmenant faire un tour sur la plage ou dans le centre ville.

* * *

Le soir du deuxième jour, Grissom était allongé dans son lit en train de lire lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte et vit Sara entrer. 

" Bonsoir " dit-elle

" Sara… "

" Je… j'ai quelque chose à te demander " commença-t-elle gênée

Il se mit en position assise et la pressa de continuer.

" Je… J'ai du mal à dormir. Ca te dérange si je dors ici ? "

" Euh… non… pas du tout. " répondit-il surpris par sa demande

Sara s'approcha doucement puis s'installa à côté de lui.

" Ca va aller ? " s'enquit-il

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête puis il remonta les couvertures sur elle.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit quelque chose de différent. Deux bras avaient trouvé leur chemin autour de sa taille pendant la nuit, et leur propriétaire dormait toujours profondément.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui fit face.

Le voir si paisible lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle se résigna à se lever et retourner dans sa chambre où l'attendait Jade.

* * *

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé ce matin là, Sara était parti. J'avais rêvé cette nuit là, que je la prenais dans mes bras et qu'elle me laissait faire. 

Durant l'enterrement de John Sidle, j'étais resté à l'écart, essayant de divertir Jade du mieux que je pouvais.

Après le service, il n'était resté que Sara. Je l'avais aperçu, observant longuement la tombe de son père et perdue dans ses pensée. J'avais demandé à Jade d'aller s'asseoir sur un des bancs et de m'attendre. Je m'étais alors approché de cette jeune femme triste et l'avais prise dans mes bras sans en demander la permission. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était juste appuyée contre mon épaule et avait répondu à mon étreinte.

Durant quelques minutes nous étions restés là, sans parler. Finalement, elle s'était redressée et m'avait échanger un sourire avant de partir vers Jade.

Le lendemain, j'avais surpris malgré moi une conversation entre Sara et sa mère. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir entendu.

* * *

" Ca se voit qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi. Il fallait que tu sois attirée par le seul homme qui soit émotionnellement incapable de montrer des sentiments pour toi en plus d'être ton patron ! Je ne te comprendrais jamais ! Il est plus près de l'âge de ton père que du tien ! " criait sa mère 

" Maman ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! " rétorqua Sara en colère

Elles se retournèrent en même lorsqu'elles entendirent du bruit dans la pièce. Grissom venait d'entrer, une paire de chaussure à la main et apparemment blessé. Il sortit aussi vite mais Sara se lança à sa poursuite.

" Gil ! "

" Jade, mets tes chaussures, dépêches-toi ! " dit-il froidement

" Gil, attends ! " criait Sara en le suivant en dehors de la maison

" Quoi ! " répondit-il d'une voix dure

" N'écoute pas ce que dit ma mère, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil. " expliqua-t-elle

" Sara… écoutes, ce qu'a dit ta mère est vrai, mais s'il y a quelque chose que tu pouvais faire pour moi, ce serait de me dire comment arrêter de t'aimer ! " lui cria-t-il avant de partir vers sa voiture où l'attendait Jade.

Sara resta interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de tels mots de sa part. elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans le chemin en terre.

Dans la voiture, le moral de Grissom était au plus bas. Il jeta un œil à sa fille, observant tranquillement par la fenêtre depuis son siège adapté. S'il savait une chose sur terre, c'est qu'il était fier de l'avoir. Surtout qu'en plus, elle était de Sara également. N'avait-il pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'une femme plus jeune que lui ? Il n'avait jamais demandé que ça lui tombe dessus mais maintenant, il ne regrettait certainement pas de l'avoir rencontré.

Il était près de midi et il avait promis à Jade de l'emmener manger une pizza avant l'incident qui s'était passé au domaine des Sidle.

Durant le repas, il était resté silencieux, aidant juste sa fille à choisir son plat et à passer la commande. Lui-même n'avait pas très faim.

" Papa ? " appela Jade soudainement. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la pressa de continuer

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? "

" Est-ce que tu es amoureux de maman ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent

Surpris par la question, il ne su quoi lui répondre. Puis il décida de ne pas lui mentir.

" Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? "

" Pourquoi on vit pas ensemble alors " poursuivit-elle

" Parce que je n'ai pas été gentil avec ta maman… et c'est ma faute si nous ne vivons pas tous les trois " répondit-il tristement

Dans l'après-midi et devant le soleil de Californie, il avait décidé de s'arrêter un moment sur la plage de Tamales Bay. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et puis Jade aimait cet endroit.

Alors qu'elle courait devant lui dans le sable blanc, il la rattrapa puis la prit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le sable.

" J'ai une question à te poser… Ca te dérange t'avoir un papa plus vieux que les autres ? " demanda-t-il prit de doutes

" Non. Même que je préfère. " répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

" C'est vrai ça ? " dit-il en plaisantant

" Oui. C'est moi qui a le meilleur papa ! " dit-elle fièrement, ses cheveux bouclés flottant dans l'air à cause de la légère brise marine.

Grissom se mit à rire avant de la serrer contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au bed & breakfast, Sara était assise sur les marches extérieures. Dès qu'elle vit la voiture, elle se leva et les attendit de pied ferme.

Jade descendit la première et se précipita vers sa mère. Elle la prit dans ses bras et échangea quelques mots avec sa fille. Quand Grissom arriva près d'elles, Sara relâcha Jade qui partit jouer dans la cours.

Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

" Je… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre comme je l'ai fais. "

" Ce n'est pas de faute. J'ai laissé ma mère m'entraîner dans une de ses discussions et voila le résultat… "

* * *

Je n'avais pas voulu hausser le ton avec elle mais tout était sorti d'un coup. Sa mère avait tenu des propos qui m'avaient blessé au plus profond. L'âge était une des raisons principales pour lesquels j'avais refusé de céder au désir d'avoir une relation avec Sara. Tout le monde aurait pensé qu'elle avait les faveurs du _'patron' _et ça aurait pu brisé sa carrière. Le regard des gens m'importait beaucoup aussi, et la mère de Sara n'avait fait que renforcé mes craintes de ce que penserait les gens en me voyant avec une personne plus jeune de quinze ans. 

Mais quelque part, ce que m'avait dit Jade sur la plage m'avait rassuré. J'avais passé la soirée dans ma chambre avec ma fille, elle avait débarqué avec une vidéo et voulait qu'on la regarde ensemble. Sara était entrée quelques minutes plus tard, ayant cherché Jade partout. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas restée.

* * *

Le jour suivant, alors que Grissom allait démarrer la voiture, Sara arriva en courant. 

" Hey, où est-ce que vous allez ? " demanda-t-elle

" Je vais emmener Jade voir ma mère, on n'est pas très loin de Marina Del Ray. Tu veux venir ? "

" Oh… non, je ne peux pas. Je dois resté et aider mon frère et mes cousins à déménager certaines affaires de mon père… Mais sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir. " répondit-elle

" D'accord. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appel. "

" Promis " dit-elle avec un sourire

* * *

J'avais décidé de rendre une visite à ma mère, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle me réclamait souvent Jade mais avec le peu de temps que j'avais déjà par mois, il était dur de trouver le temps d'aller la voir. Je lui envoyais souvent des photos par contre. 

Une des choses que ne savait pas Sara, c'est que j'avais sur mon bureau à Vegas, une photo d'elle et de Jade. Ca m'aidait à passer les moments difficiles du métier.

Pour en revenir à ma mère, j'avais enseigné à Jade l'art du langage des signes, enfin elle débutait, car ma mère était devenue sourde à la suite d'une maladie héréditaire. J'avais échappé à tout ça, grâce à une opération récente. Sara n'avait rencontré ma mère qu'une seule fois. Après ça, j'avais été solliciter pour la ramener mais surtout, pour arrangé les choses entre elle et moi. Ma mère l'avait beaucoup appréciée.

A la fin de la semaine, j'avais ramené Sara et Jade à San Francisco. Après avoir passé autant de temps avec elles, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer seul à Vegas.

* * *

" Alors ça y est, c'est le grand retour à Las Vegas " dit Sara 

" Et oui… " répondit-il en prenant Jade dans les bras

" Tu me promets d'être sage ? " il la portait à bout de bras

" Ouiiii " rigola-t-elle

" Parfait alors ! A bientôt ma puce… " lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser partout sur le visage, ce qui fit rire Jade encore plus.

Après l'avoir redéposée par terre, Grissom attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sara resta sur le pas de la porte une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir.

" Bon, on se voit le mois prochain… " annonça-t-il

" Oui… Préviens moi, une fois que tu es arrivé… " répondit-elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux

Grissom fut étonné, Sara ne lui avait jamais demandé ça auparavant. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était opéré entre eux. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

" Promis. Prends biens soin de toi " Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête

Grissom s'approcha alors d'elle lentement et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, pratiquement sur le coin des lèvres. Il la contempla alors l'espace d'une seconde puis quitta les lieux avec un sourire.

Le même sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sara alors qu'elle le regardait disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

C'était un moment magique. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais un tel moment. J'avais eu peur d'aller trop loin mais devant l'expression que son visage arborait, je savais que j'avais bien fait. 

Deux mois passèrent et ce fut le cinquième anniversaire de Jade. Sara et moi avions organisé une journée rien que pour elle. Une visite au zoo, un repas d'anniversaire et plein d'autres choses. C'était une magnifique journée. J'avais aussi passé de bons moments avec Sara, notre amitié semblait repartir pour de bon.

Etant donné que les fêtes de Noël arrivaient un mois plus tard, nous avions décidés de les passer à Vegas et organiser une soirée avec Catherine, Nick, Warrick et les autres.

Et durant l'après-midi du 24 décembre, j'étais seul avec Sara en train de décorer le sapin de Noël. Nous nous y étions prit un peu en retard mais au final, nous aurions notre sapin pour le jour de Noël. Jade passait l'après-midi chez Catherine et le soir nous étions tous invités à la grande soirée du LVPD.

* * *

Sara était en train de regarder Grissom essayer d'atteindre le haut du sapin afin d'y placer quelques guirlandes. Il avait l'air assez maladroit, ce qui la faisait rire depuis cinq bonnes minutes. 

" Au lieu de me regarder et de rire, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ! " rétorqua-t-il en faisant semblant de paraître en colère

" Oh non alors, je préfère regarder le spectacle et me moquer " répondit-elle en rigolant avant de prendre sa bouteille de bière et de boire une gorgée.

" Toutes les mêmes… " soupira-t-il avant de réussir sa tâche

" Voila qui est fait ! " continua-t-il avant de prendre sa bouteille et d'aller s'asseoir sur le sol à côté d'elle

" On porte un toast ? " proposa-t-elle

" Avec des bouteilles de bière ? " il parut sceptique

" Pourquoi pas. Allez, à notre sapin, qui n'aurait pas pu être terminé sans ton aide remarquable " annonça-t-elle en plaisantant

Ils firent 'choquer' leurs bouteilles et restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

" Comment fait-on pour les cadeaux ? On les met pendant la nuit ou demain matin ? " demanda-t-il soudainement

" Pendant la nuit je pense… vu que cette chère demoiselle est toujours réveillée avant nous " ils échangèrent un rire et Grissom tourna sa tête vers elle.

Une pensée absurde vint s'accrocher à son esprit. Sara l'observait silencieusement, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Elle vit sa tête avancer lentement vers la sienne. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, cherchant le moindre signe qu'il faisait une erreur. N'en voyant aucune, il se concentra sur ses lèvres et au moment où elles allèrent toucher les siennes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils sursautèrent avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

" Maman, papa ! " appela Jade

Ils se relevèrent, une étrange tension se faisant ressentir entre eux.

" Hey vous deux, vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ? " dit Catherine en les voyant

" Euh… on vient de finir le sapin " bégaya Grissom mais son amie entraînait déjà Sara vers la chambre

* * *

Durant tout le temps que je mettais à me préparer, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre Sara et moi. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qui se serait passer si Catherine n'était pas arrivée. Peut-être aurions nous commencé quelque chose de nouveau, peut-être m'aurait-elle rejetée… 

J'avais mis mon nouveau smoking noir mais comme d'habitude, je n'arrivais jamais à faire le nœud papillon. Je l'avais donc laissé défait et étais sorti dans le couloir attendre les autres. Lorsque Sara était apparu en face de moi, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'air dans mes poumons, elle était magnifique.

_" Tu n'arrives pas à faire ton nœud papillon ? "_ m'avait-elle demandé et j'avais dû paraître stupide à bégayer pour finalement répondre un _'non' _de la tête.

Elle était venue se mettre derrière moi pour le faire et je n'avais qu'une seule peur, c'était qu'elle entende les battements fous de mon cœur. Je n'avais pas senti ses mains sur moi depuis si longtemps, mais hélas, c'était de courte durée.

Pendant la soirée, j'essayais de m'occuper de Jade pour éviter les bureaucrates mais celle-ci s'amusait plus avec Lindsey et les autres enfants. Cavallo, Ecklie et le shérif m'avaient épinglé plusieurs fois pour me parler de certaines réunions concernant le labo. Bien sûr, tout le monde comptait sur moi pour être présent mais je détestais toutes ces obligations.

Je n'en étais pas certain, mais j'avais l'impression que Sara m'évitait. Elle semblait toujours perdue dans des discussions interminables avec de jeunes scientifiques ou encore ses anciens collègues.

Catherine m'avait dit par la suite, que Sara semblait bizarre à chaque fois que je discutais avec d'autres femmes et pire, lorsque je rigolais avec. Pour dire la vérité, je faisais semblant de rigoler ou bien de paraître intéresser dans leurs discussions.

* * *

" Catherine, est-ce que tu as vu Gil ? " demanda Sara 

" Non désolée… " répondit-elle avant que Warrick ne vienne l'inviter à danser

La jeune femme cherchait désespérément Grissom depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Convaincue qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la grande salle, elle partie explorer les couloirs du labo.

Elle finit pas apercevoir un filet de lumière depuis la porte de son bureau. Elle le vit alors assis sur son bureau, venant de raccrocher son téléphone.

" Voila donc où se cache le Dr Grissom… " dit-elle pour le prévenir de sa présence

" Sara… désolé. Je devais appeler ma mère " expliqua-t-il

" Oh… est-ce qu'elle va venir ? "

" Non. Elle a peur de prendre l'avion. "

" Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui rendre visite ? " suggéra-t-elle

" Je ne crois pas… et puis elle me dirait de rester avec ma fam… ici " annonça-t-il

Elle lui fit un signe de tête puis le silence tomba sur la pièce.

" Tu… avais besoin de quoi que ce soit ? " demanda-t-il intrigué.

" Euh non… En fait, ils viennent de mettre de la musique et j'avais peur qu'on vienne m'inviter à danser… " lui répondit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

" Oh… "

" Donc voila… j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps " plaisanta-t-elle

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

" Ok, je veux bien être ton sauveur, mais je veux la première danse " dit-il avec un sourire

" Comme si tu avais besoin de demander pour l'avoir " répondit-elle en attrapant son bras avant qu'ils ne repartent vers la fête.

Une chanson assez douce venait d'être mise lorsque Grissom entraîna Sara parmi les couples de la piste de danse.

Grissom prit la main de la jeune femme pour danser de façon classique lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, tout en ayant un petit sourire en coin. Elle prit alors les mains de son compagnon et les plaça sur sa taille. Sara amena alors ses propres mains autour du cou de Grissom et savoura l'expression étrange sur son visage.

* * *

Je dois dire que je me sentais terrifié à l'intérieur de moi. Elle était si proche de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose, mais la chanson était relativement courte. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de poser sa tête contre mon épaule. J'aimais cette sensation qu'elle évoquait en moi, ces simples gestes me rendaient dingues. Il était impossible qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour moi. 

Quand la chanson s'était terminée, nous avions mis du temps avant de nous détacher l'un de l'autre.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, à chaque fois que j'essayais de l'approcher pour lui parler, quelqu'un venait perturber mes plans.

Lindsey nous avait demandé si Jade pouvait passer la nuit chez elle et nous avions acceptés. Il devait être près de minuit quand Sara et moi décidions de rentrer à chez moi.

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Sara contente mais fatiguée. 

" Ca fait du bien de rentrer " dit-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et de retirer ses chaussures à talon.

Grissom resta à l'écart, la contemplant depuis l'entrée. A présent pieds nus, Sara se dirigea vers la cuisine.

" Tu veux du café ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Euh… oui… " bégaya-t-il en retour

Il décida finalement de bouger et d'aller dans la partie salon.

" Ca te dérange si je mets un peu de musique ? " l'entendit-elle

" Non au contraire " elle continua ses préparations

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignit dans le salon et lui tendit une tasse de café.

* * *

Sa présence me troublait, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Nous échangions quelques banalités en buvant notre café jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne vers la cuisine. Une nouvelle chanson passait à la radio et lorsque je relevai les yeux, Sara était en face de moi. _"J'adore cette chanson"_ avait-elle alors dit. Notre regard s'était croisé et je voyais bien qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose. 

_"Tu voudrais bien me donner cette dernière danse ? "_ je restai là, muet et en train de la regarder. Elle était si magnifique dans sa robe noire que je n'aurai jamais rien pu lui refuser. Sans un mot je m'étais levé et m'étais approché d'elle.

Après lui avoir prit la main et l'avoir entraîné au milieu du salon, elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou, comme elle l'avait fait durant la soirée. Alors que nous bougions lentement au rythme de la musique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher à la situation, différente de celle de notre première danse. Nous étions seuls maintenant.

Elle avait sa tête posée contre la mienne et son parfum m'envahissait, mes sens étaient en alerte. J'avais fais remonté ma main dans ses cheveux et je la sentais se relaxer contre moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous embrassions comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Ca faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Sara m'avait attrapé par le col et m'avait entraîné vers ma chambre. Je me souviens qu'une fois arrivés, elle m'avait fait basculer sur le lit avant de venir sur moi et d'enlever ma chemise.

Et voila comment nous nous étions retrouvés à faire l'amour pour la deuxième fois de notre vie. Un moment parfait en somme.

Le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillé, elle était toujours dans mes bras. J'étais resté à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je n'oublierais jamais le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres en me voyant.

_"Promet-moi de rester cette fois "_ m'avait-t-elle supplié la veille pendant que l'on s'embrassait. Je le lui avait alors promis. Je voulais enfin que l'on soit ensemble et que l'on forme une vraie famille.

J'avais tenu ma parole et ses yeux brillaient à nouveau. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Alors qu'elle allait m'embrasser, elle s'était brusquement arrêtée _"On a oublié de mettre les cadeaux de Jade sous le sapin" _s'était-elle alors écriée avant de sortir du lit à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler en la suivant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Catherine nous ramenait Jade. J'avais la curieuse impression qu'elle était au courant pour ce qui s'était passé entre Sara et moi, mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? A moins d'avoir été transparent à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Une fois Catherine partie, nous avions donné ses cadeaux à Jade et nous l'avions regardé, heureuse en voyant tout ce qu'elle avait eu. A un moment, elle s'était arrêtée et nous avez fixés, Sara et moi. Je la tenais à côté de moi, un bras autour de la taille. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

_" Vous êtes à nouveau amoureux ? "_ avait-elle demandé si innocemment

Sara et moi nous étions regardés avant de rigoler et de nous embrasser. Jade avait poussé un cri de joie avant de sauter sur nous.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une poignée de jours avant que tout le monde soit au courant de ma réconciliation avec Sara.

Le soir du Nouvel An, nous étions à nouveau conviés à une soirée organisée par le maire de la ville. Malheureusement, c'était aussi le soir qu'avait choisi le shérif, n'ayant apparemment pas de famille, pour une réunion concernant le labo et le budget. Moi qui étais content de pouvoir passé cette soirée avec ma famille et mes amis, voila que tout était contrarié.

* * *

Catherine s'amusait beaucoup ce soir là. Même si elle ne connaissait la majorité des personnes présentes, elle savait que ses collègues n'étaient pas très loin d'elle. Alors qu'elle cherchait un coin tranquille pour passer un coup de téléphone à sa famille, elle vit Grissom et Sara dans un vestibule. 

" Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? " lui demanda-t-elle d'un air triste

" Oui… tu sais comment est le shérif, en plus je viens de le voir partir. " répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras

" Tu penses être de retour avant minuit ? "

" Il est déjà tard, ça m'étonnerait… " il poussa un soupir avant de l'embrasser sur le front

Grissom commença alors à l'embrasser le long du coup tout en appuyant sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme.

De l'endroit où se trouvait Catherine, elle pouvait voir Sara fermer les yeux et se relaxer contre lui. Alors que le couple s'embrassait passionnément, Catherine se tourna, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

" On se voit demain à la maison " annonça-t-il a regret en lui prenant les mains.

Sara acquiesça tout en le tenant à bout de bras. Sans perdre leur contact visuel, ils se lâchèrent et Grissom ouvrit une porte avant de disparaître. Poussant un long soupir, Sara entendit des pas derrière elle.

" Sara… " la jeune femme se retourna mais resta muette

Faisant tout son possible, Catherine essaya de remonter le moral de Sara et l'entraîna à nouveau dans la foule, espérant que le temps passerait vite.

* * *

A minuit, j'étais toujours coincé dans la salle de réunion, écoutant Cavallo débiter des phrases sans intérêt. Il s'était arrêté pour nous souhaiter une bonne année mais je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. Je pensais à Sara et Jade, je voulais les rejoindre. Je ne pourrais même plus dire que quoi avait parlé le directeur ou le shérif, tellement j'étais peu concentré sur ce qu'ils disaient. 

Il devait être près de deux heures du matin lorsque j'étais finalement rentré. La maison était calme. Après avoir été voir Jade, j'étais entré dans ma chambre où dormait profondément Sara. Sans faire de bruit, je m'étais déshabillé et l'avais rejoins, la serrant le plus possible contre moi après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres.

Deux mois plus tard, Sara se faisait transférer à Vegas ayant obtenu un poste à l'université. Nous pouvions enfin vivre tous les trois.

De mon côté, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi et pris une décision. C'est pourquoi tôt un matin, juste après être sorti du labo, j'avais été à ma banque.

Evidemment, ce qui aurait dû prendre dix minutes à faire prit une tournure complètement différente.

* * *

" Jim, ça fait deux heures que Gil aurait dû rentrer ! J'ai essayé de le joindre par tous les moyens mais il ne répond pas. " Sara commençait à avoir peur 

" Ecoute Sara, je vais faire mon possible, je te tiens au courant. " avait-il dit avant de la rassurer et de raccrocher

Une demie journée était passée sans nouvelles de Grissom et Sara ne tenait plus en place. Catherine était venue pour lui offrir un soutient permanent ainsi que Nick et Warrick. Malgré tout, Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. C'est pourquoi depuis plus de deux heures, elle était assise sur son canapé, serrant Jade contre elle.

Un coup de téléphone de Jim Brass éclaircit finalement l'affaire.

" Il est retenu otage des braqueurs de la banque nationale de Vegas. Je suis sur l'enquête et les caméras de surveillance le montrent clairement. "

Malgré les réticences de ses collègues, Sara s'était rendue à la banque, restant près des voitures de patrouille.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, Grissom ne tenait plus. La fatigue commençait à s'emparer de lui ainsi que la peur. Les braqueurs avaient abattus de sang froid les deux gardes devant ses yeux. Il ne tenait pas à y passer lui aussi. Sara ne le supporterait pas et Jade grandirait sans père.

* * *

J'avais réussi à me prendre un coup de crosse de revolver lorsque j'avais voulu aider une jeune femme apeurée à se déplacer. Avec toute la panique qui avait régnait autour de moi, j'essayais de toutes me forces de rester calme. Mais c'était extrêmement dur. Je ne savais même pas si Sara savait où j'étais. Je n'avais prévenu personne de ma visite à la banque. 

Le deuxième jour était signe de liberté. Un assaut avait été donné et tout avait fini par chance, sans trop de sang sur les murs.

Lorsque nous avions enfin pu sortir, la lumière du soleil m'avait aveuglée pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière crie mon nom. Je voyais Sara courir vers moi et me précipitai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés enlacés mais je n'avais pas eu envie de la quitter.

_" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? "_ m'avait-elle demandé horrifié en voyant le sang sur ma chemise et mon arcade sourcilière légèrement ouverte.

_" Rien d'important "_ et c'était vrai. L'important : j'étais en vie et j'avais retrouvé ma famille. Enfin, une partie. " Où est Jade ?" avais-je demandé.

_" Avec Catherine, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit ici s'il y avait eu un problème. "_ m'avait-elle répondu avant de m'embrasser.

" Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la banque ? "

_" Je… J'avais quelque chose à régler… " avais-je menti_

Je possédais un petit coffre dans cette banque et j'y avais placé un objet précieux en attendant le bon moment de venir le rechercher.

C'était une bague de fiançailles. J'avais décidé de prendre un tournant dans ma relation avec Sara. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment mais avec les évènements qui venaient de se passer, je devais tout repousser.

C'était finalement deux semaines plus tard que j'avais fait le grand saut. Je l'avais invité au restaurant près du Lake Mead et après avoir mangé, nous avions marché le long de la rive, main dans la main. Je me sentais paniquer mais je ne voulais pas que Sara se doute que quoi que ce soit.

* * *

" Alors Sara Sidle, comment ça se passe en ce moment à l'université ? Ce n'est pas la période des examens bientôt ? " demanda-t-il soudainement 

" En effet, ça me fera quelques jours de vacances. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ajoutes mon nom à chaque fois ? " dit-elle curieuse

Pendant leur soirée, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Pour quelle raison, ça elle l'ignorait mais ça l'amusait…

" Je ne sais pas… J'en ai envie c'est tout " répondit-il simplement

Ils finirent par arriver sur une sorte de passerelle et Sara décida de s'y accouder. Grissom arriva derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa compagne avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille :

" Sara Sidle… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gil Grissom ? " répondit-elle pour plaisanter

Il chercha ses mots pendant un court instant avant de lui murmurer :

" Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ? "

Sara arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots. Elle était choquée et ne pouvait plus parler. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et le dévisagea. Il avait l'air si sérieux et adorable.

* * *

J'attendais sa réponse avec impatience, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Mais lorsqu'elle avait dit le mot sacré "oui" je me sentais soulagé. Elle s'était jetée sur moi et m'avais embrassé comme si la fin du monde était proche. La bague que j'avais choisie lui allait à merveille et elle semblait à son goût. 

Le lendemain nous avions expliqué à Jade ce qui allait se passer et d'après l'expression de son visage elle semblait aussi heureuse que nous. Catherine l'avait su dans la journée ainsi que les autres.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avions choisi une date pour le mariage où seulement la famille et les amis proche ne seraient conviés. Sara n'était pas fan des grosses cérémonies et moi non plus.

Pour ce qui était du travail de Sara à San Francisco, après Nouvel An, elle avait dû retourner là-bas vu que les cours reprenaient. Elle avait fait une demande de mutation et avait attendu deux moi avant d'avoir un poste sur Vegas. Tout ce temps, nous avions reprit nos vieilles habitudes, j'allais les voir aussi souvent que possible. Seulement, il m'était encore plus difficile de revenir à Vegas, laissant derrière moi ma fille et ma fiancée. Heureusement, ce n'était que pour un temps…

Voici où s'arrête cette histoire. Sara et Jade m'attendent, nous devons partir pour Marina Del Ray pour les vacances. Lorsque que nous serons de retour, j'ai déjà des projets en tête comme de chercher une maison. Nous sommes une vraie famille à présent et je veux leur offrir une vraie maison, une nouvelle vie nous attend et je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

**FIN**


End file.
